


I- Confinement

by Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise



Series: FrenchbAvril 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Français | French, FrenchbAvril, FrenchbAvril 2020, I'll translate it later, M/M, Sickness, no beta we die like men - unprepared and useless
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise/pseuds/Zephyr_Cloe_Ambroise
Summary: Harry est malade, forcé de rester à l'infirmerie, et ses amis ne sont d'aucunes aides... ou bien peut-être un peu...(Hedric fluff/UA 4ème année)
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: FrenchbAvril 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I- Confinement

I- **Confinement**

« Alors là, il n'en ai pas question !

\- Mais, ‘mione…

\- Non, Harry ! Madame Pomfresh nous a bien dit qu'il fallait que tous les malades restent confinés dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et puis, tu dois te reposer pour être sûr d'être en forme pour la deuxième épreuve.

\- Tu sais que ‘mione a raison, vieux. C'est déjà un miracle que Pomfresh nous laisse venir te voir.

\- Mais… »

La protestation du brun disparu sous une quinte de toux. Une grippe avait pris ses aises dans le château depuis plus d'une semaine, et l'infirmière avait donné pour ordre aux infectés de rester dans l'infirmerie. Par ailleurs, elle insistait pour que tous les visiteurs restent moins d'une heure et soient séparés de ses patients par un charmes les protégeant des germes.

Harry avait récemment été touché, probablement à cause de Seamus qui lui avait _malencontreusement_ éternué dessus au dîner quelques jours auparavant. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de convaincre ses amis de lui apporter sa cape d’invisibilité pour s'échapper de l'antre du dragon (aka madame Pomfresh).

« Vois le positif : tu peux toujours te servir du temps passé ici pour te rapporcher d'un certain pouffsoufle ! s'amusa Hermione. »

Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive avant de rougir violement. Depuis que les deux autres membres du "Trio d'Or" avaient appris le _crush_ de leur ami Survivant pour l'héritier Diggory, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie, et Harry leur rendait la pareil et les taquinaient sur leurs sentiments sur Krum (ainsi que Fleur dans le cas du rouquin).

Le regard d'Harry se tourna vers le lit en face du sien où se reposait Cédric. Il salua distraitement ses amis, se disant qu'il devrait peut-être suivre les conseil de son amie…


End file.
